The Memories You Lost
by OhNo Its Ty
Summary: Its Zoe's birthday and her boyfriend, Takuya, is planing something special. Things take a turn for the worst as a car crash leaves Zoe without some of her memories. What will happen with her relationship with Takuya, read and find out.
1. Author's Note

Hi everybody and welcome to the reposting of The Memories You Lost.

This story is not mine, it belongs to Mickie15. They gave me the rights to this story and permission to repost it. It has been of fanfic for a few years now and I'm sorry for not uploading it sooner. I had all the chapters edited and started to write my own but my laptop died and I lost the files. After going looking at my emails a few months back and I found the file Mickie15 had sent me with all the chapters. I have start to re edit all of the original chapters and have the first seven done and will post then in the coming weeks. I will finish all of the chapters but I'm not sure if I will continue the story or not. I'm only posting it because a few people enjoyed the story.


	2. Ch1: Thanks for the Memories

**Thanks for the Memories**

Zoe's birthday

Zoe's POV:

Hi my name is Zoe Orimoto. I am 15 years old but I am turning 16 today, today is my birthday. I am the happiest girl in whole wide world I have an amazing boyfriend his name is Takuya, we been dating for a long time. I was interrupted from my thoughts by my friends.

"Zoe! Earth to Zoe?" Kari said as she was waving her hand in front of my face.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Your boyfriend is walking towards us." Yolei warned. Oh! He is cute wearing a red tie, black shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and his hair was spiky.

"Hi… Zoe." Takuya said as he leaned and kiss me on the cheek, I was hoping that he would kiss me on the lips.

"Awwwww you two are the cutest couple." Kari cried out.

"That's it a kiss on the cheek and hi Zoe, no I miss you or no I love you not even a kiss on the lips?" Yolei exclaimed. "You know Takuya you are a lame boyfriend."

"Yolei!" I shouted as I started to blush.

"Well it's true, every day is the same, he says hi Zoe and kisses you on the cheek." Yolei replied as she supported her statement. "I mean what's the fun in that huh?"

"Yolei we are happy a-." I was cut off by Takuya.

"It's okay Zoe, Yolei is right." he agreed.

"I am?" Yolei repeated.

"She is?" I asked.

"Yes….. What I really wanted to do….is-." he was cut off by Yolei.

"What?" she asked.

"Yolei!" I yelled again.

"What I want to know too." she replied.

"Don't worry will leave you two love birds alone, come on Yolei." Kari said as she grabbed Yolei away.

"Wait! Classes don't start yet, plus I want to listen!" Yolei shouted.

"Finally were alone, so what did you want to say?" I asked. He didn't say anything, he just handed me a small purple present with a sliver ribbon.

"Happy birthday Zoe, open it." he said as his cheeks turned red, I could tell he was blushing. I open it was a charm bracelet. "These different charms means the times we send together, do you like it?" I started to drip tears.

"Zoe are you okay, you hate it?" he said as he was wiping my tears away.

"No I don't hate it, I love it." I said.

"Then why were you crying, did I say something wrong?" he asked as he was worried.

"I was crying with joy nothing is wrong with you everything is perfect." I replied as I kiss him.

" _ **Rrrrringg! Rrrrringg!"**_ the school bell ringed. Everybody started to opening their lockers and going to their 7th period.

"Your two are busted kissing in the hallways, we got you red handed." Kouji shouted. We both broke the kiss. I started to blush, so was Takuya.

"Well our little Takuya is growing up." Kouchi replied as he was fake crying.

"Do you two have to kiss in front of us?" JP asked. "It's gross."

"JP you're just jealous that Zoe is dating Takuya and not you." T.K said.

"Shut up!" JP yelled "That's not true."

"Anyways let's go to class gang." Davis cried out.

"Okay bye guys." I said as I wave good bye. I was about to walk away but Takuya grabbed my hand.

"Wait! Zoe I can walk you down to your class." Takuya replied as he was still holding my hand.

"Really Takuya being a gentle man all of the sudden?" Kouji said as he started to laugh.

"Shut up Kouji, I'm being nice." Takuya said.

"Rrrrright!" all the guys said.

"Sure." I replied as I started to blush more.

"Oh wait Zoe we have a song for you, come gang." Kouchi replied. The guys were standing side by side. I was surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ZOE HAPPY BITHDAY TO YOU CHA CHA." all the guys singed.

"Wow thanks guys for the birthday song." I said as I huge all of them.

"Well your welcome, see you two." Kouchi said as all the guys left to their classes.

"So…..?" Takuya said as he was walking me.

"I don't know… well the guys were kind singing me a birthday song." I replied.

"Yep hey…Zoe I was wondering if you want to go in a romantic restaurant….with me for your birthday." he asked as he was hiding his face.

"YES!" I yelled excited. He smiled at me.

"Great I can pick you up at your house ok." he replied.

"Yeah but I have to wear a fancy dress of something I can't look like this." I said. I was wearing a purple mini shirt with a red heart in the middle, black skinny jeans, red converse and my hair was don't curly on top and at the bottom was straight.

"Zoe you look beautiful like always, you don't have to change." he said as kissed my forehead. "Well, were here see you later Zoe." waved good bye and left.

"So you have to tell me everything Zoe." Yolei said as she came out of no were.

"Yeah we're curious." Kari added.

"Girls I can't we're going in class." I said as I went inside.

"Zoe!" both of them said. I just ignore them and sit down.

Takuya's POV:

" _ **Rrrrringg! Rrrrringg!"**_ the school bell ringed again, school was over. I can't wait to see Izumi.

"Hey bubble brain, so the surprise party is at Zoe house right?" Kouji asked.

"Yes." I said.

"But if the surprise party is at Zoe's house, how are we going to get here out?" Kouchi asked.

"Well I will distract her for a little bit while you guys set up decorations." I explained.

"Great idea you lock her in the closet while we set up everything." Davis said.

"No I am not locking her in a closet I am going to take her to a restaurant and you guys text me when you are done." I said. "And I will take her home got it."

"Great idea." T.K comment.

"Finally Takuya acts smart for once and not acting dumb like he always does." Kouji said. I was annoyed from him.

"Your right, we lost Takuya." JP said.

"Ha ha ha very funny you guys." I said sarcastically. We went outside it was raining.

"Ever since you dated Zoe you are completely different, you turned into a gentle puppy." Davis said as he started to laugh.

"What's up guys, what are you guys talking about." Ken asked.

"How Takuya is Zoe's puppy." Kouji said as he was also laughing.

"I am not!" I yelled.

"Rrrrright!" all the guys said as they were laughing.

"Hey Takuya what did you get Zoe for her birthday?" T.K asked.

"I bet it's just a puppy kiss." Kouchi said.

"No I bet it's a puppy." Davis said.

"I bet its Takuya." Kouji said.

"I bet its Takuya in a puppy suit." JP said.

"I bet it's a drawing of a Takuya as a puppy." Ken said.

"Guys let him talk." T.K said.

"It's not a puppy it's a charm bracelet." I said as all the guys started to laugh. "Oh! Like you guys have something better."

"YEAH! WE DO." all of the guys said as they were laughing. "A STUFF ANIMAL IS A PUPPY." I should have known.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Zoe asked as she sat next to Kouji and Yolei.

"Nothing just teasing Takuya." JP replied.

"Like always." she said as she smiles at me.

"Yep anyways birthday girl what are you doing after lunch?" Kouchi asked.

"Duh I am not dumb and none of your business." she said as she was putting her purple sweater.

"Hey Takuya what are you planning for Zoe birthday?" Kari asked.

"Oh their going to be a surprise party you can come." I whispered in her ear.

"Really that's great I am so in." Kari said.

"Okay well bye guys, come on Kari and Yolei." Zoe said as she hugged everybody. She went towards me and hugged me. "Bye Takuya."

"Bye Zoe." I said.

Zoe's POV:

My friends and I were walking to my house in the cold rain. It was freezing I should of ask the guys if they give us a ride, nice going Zoe.

"Zzzzoe iiiits ssso cccold!" Kari was complaining.

"Kari loose' in up feel the fresh rain." Yolei said as she is spinning.

"ARE YOU CRAZY IT'S FREEZING." Kari yelled.

"Don't worry were here." I pointed.

"Finally!" Kari yelled as she ran inside, I followed her and Yolei was just walking slowly she loved the rain.

"Great I am all wet." I said

"ME TOO!" Kari cried out.

"I'm going to change." I said as I ran upstairs.

"I'll help you." Kari followed me.

"What show I wear?" I asked.

"I know how about that red mini shirt with a blue jean vest, blue skinny jeans, black boots, and you hair should but straight and I will do your make-up." Kari suggested.

"Wow that's perfect." I replied. "Thanks I'll go change."

"Okay I'll wait here." Kari said. "Hey where's Yolei?"

"I don't know?" I said as I come out. "What do you think?"

"Is pretty, okay here a black scarf and a red headband." Kari handed me. She was putting make-up on me simple.

"Okay, I am ready." I said.

"Ready for what?" Kari asked.

"Well Takuya asked me on a romantic date on my birthday." I said.

"Really? How adorable, at what time is he picking you up?" Kari ask with she was drying herself with a towel.

"I don't know, I'm thinking after school." I replied.

"Okay, seriously where's Yolei?" Kari asked.

"I am right her!" Yolei said as she was dripping water.

"Yolei your soaking wet." I said.

"Yes I am the rain was awesome!" Yolei replied.

Takuya's POV:

"Dude where are you going?" the guys asked while they were watching my TV.

"Going to pick up Zoe." I said.

"Why is 6:20?" Kouchi asked.

"I know that's when you guys set up things and finish is going to be 9:30 or 10:00." I said.

"Oh you're right, come on gang lets go to Kouji car." Davis said.

I arrived at Zoe's house, I knocked on the door. The door opened it was Izumi, she look amazing.

"Hi Takuya." she said

"Hi Zoe you look beautiful." I said as I started to blush.

"Thank should we go." she asked.

"Yeah oh here." I said as I handed her roses.

"Thanks." she replied as she kissed me…...


	3. Ch2: I Don't Know You

**I don't know you**

Takuya's POV:

I broke the kiss. "Zoe I…I -." I did finish my sense because I saw the guys hiding behind the tree; they were giving me hand signals. To be honest I didn't know what they mean so I just ignore them.

"Takuya is there something wrong?" Izumi asked.

"No nothing is wrong should we go?" I asked as I grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, hey you were going to say something before, what is it?" she asked again.

"Oh nothing." I said as I open the car door for her.

"Oh thanks." she replied as she smiles. I drove away, Zoe turn on the radio the song was Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard. I didn't care about the song, but I am happy she is dancing in the car.

"You really like this song don't you." I said as I smiled at her.

"Ah…..sorry." she stopped and hide her face.

"Why are you sorry, its okay you dance cute." I said.

"You do, yes it's a good song." she said shyly. "Takuya I…..I love you."

I stopped the car in the middle of the road, did she just say that? I froze I didn't know what to say, I love her too but I couldn't say it.

"Takuya I'm sorry I shouldn't of say that." she said as tears were dripping. "I know you don't feel the same way I'm sorry." I couldn't see her crying it hurts me.

"Zoe, please don't cry. I do feel the same way I love you too." I said as I was holding her hand. "I love you with all my heart."

I was going to kiss her but a white light flashed and my car hit from the front. I didn't know what happen….

I opened my eyes, I didn't know how I ended up in the hospital.

"Takuya are you okay." Kari asked. I look up and saw the gang.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why I'm I in the hospital?" I asked.

"Well y-." Kouchi was cut off by me. I looked around I didn't see Izumi, I was worried.

"Where's Zoe? WHERE'S ZOE?" I asked. "she was with me where is she?"

"Takuya calm down she is fine, she is in another room." Yolei said. All of the gang were frowning, everything wasn't fine.

"I want to see her." I said as I got off the hospital bed.

"Wait Takuya! TAKUYA." the gang followed me. I went to there room next door.

"Zoe." I said she was sitting talking to the nurse.

"Yes" she said.

"Zoe are you okay." I asked worried.

"Yeah, excuse me not to be mean but why are you talking to me?" she asked confused.

"Zoe you know who I am right?" I asked.

"No sorry." she said. That broke my heart.

"Takuya come on we should go." T.K said as he grabbed my arm. But I pulled away.

"Zoe. ZOE I'm your boyfriend." I shouted.

"No you're not Yoichi is my boyfriend." she said. That hurt me so much that I ran out.

"Takuya!" the guys went after me.

Zoe POV:

"Zoe do you remember us." two guys standing said, a brown short hair girl and a long purple hair girl.

"Sorry I don't?" I said.

"Are you sure, were your friends." short brown girl said.

"I'm sure and no you're not my friends , my friends are Hana, Mika and Naomi." I said.

"Oh, well sorry that we interrupted you, we'll be leaving." two girl left.

"Sweetly are you okay." My mom shouted.

"Nurse can we take my daughter home." My dad asked.

" es you can, but I need to talk to you alone for a second." The nurse said.

"Of course, oh here Zoe I brought you cloths." My mom said as the Nurse, My dad and my Mom left. I got dressed into a green spaghetti trap dress it was wavy with a black belt, black heel boots , a black sweater and a black headband. I grabbed my iPhone I called my boyfriend Yoichi.

" _Hello" Yoichi said._

" _Hi is Zoe." I said._

" _Zoe hi, I heard you're at the hospital are you ok." he asked._

" _Yeah I'm okay can you pick me up." I asked._

" _Sure but isn't Takuya going to be mad, if your with me." he said._

" _Takuya? I don't know what you're talking about ." I asked_

" _Takuya your boyfriend." he said._

" _No I don't know someone named Takuya, you're my boyfriend." I said._

" _Okay then I will pick you up okay babe." he said._

" _Great bye." I said_ __as I hanged up.

"Sweetly ready to go." My mom asked.

"I'm happy you're okay." My dad said as he hugged me.

"Yeah about that Yoichi is going to pick me up if that's okay." I asked.

Of course Yoichi can take you anywhere that boy is a great boy for you." My mom said.

"Have fun okay, then we are going to go bye see you at the house." My dad said. As both left.

Takuya's POV:

I was outside, I need to take some air. I wanted to cry , why doesn't Zoe know me.

"Takuya there you are." Kouchi said with the guys behind me.

"TELL ME WHY SHE DOESN'T KNOW ME, TELL ME?" I yelled.

"Okay well tell you, the Nurse told us Zoe had brain damages so her memories about how you and Zoe first me and us too she doesn't remember us, she only remembers her old life, so she lost all the memories from the past few years." Kouchi explained.

I started to cry with pain. "How did she get brain damage?" I asked.

"You don't know, well remember you were planning a surprise party, you were going on a romantic date while we set up things for the party." Kouchi said. "Well you guys never came so we came to look for you guys, and all we saw was a car crash, Zoe crashes through the windshield she was bleeding on her head, I guess she wasn't wearing her seatbelt." I put my hands on face and going back and forth.

"THIS IS MY FAULT!" I yelled.

"No Takuya is not your fault it just happened." Kari said as she hugged me.

"Cheer up." all of them hugged me.

"Hey you can help her remember you and us." Yolei suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea Yolei." I said as I pick her up and spin her.

"Hey guys, is Zoe inside." Yoichi asked. I was angry when he appeared, I was boiling mad. What the hell is he doing here. I couldn't control myself, I put Yolei down I rushed toward Yoichi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I sad with anger.

"Look Takuya I'm here for my girlfriend Zoe." Yoichi said. I didn't like what he said. I couldn't hold it I just punch him, he fell to the ground.

"OMG Yoichi are you okay." Zoe rushed and help him get up. "What's your problem jerk?"

"Zoe let go of him." I said as I grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" she said as she slapped me. "Don't ever touch me or I'll call the police you jerk, come on Yoichi." they both left.

"Izumi!" I whispered as I fell on my knees…...

~END OF CHAPTER~


	4. Ch3: Trapped

**Trapped**

Zoe's POV:

When I woke up it was 7:30 am. It was almost time to go to school, I took a quick shower and got dress. I was wearing blue skinny jeans, a light pink shirt it was showing my stomach, white vest, light pink flats, like always simple make up and my hair was done in two ponytails. I went downstairs to eat the breakfast that my mom made. She made banana muffins, French toast, and orange juice.

"So sweetly how did it go with you and Yoichi." my mom asked.

"Badly, When Yoichi was going to pick me up, this guy punch him." I said as I was eating my banana muffin. "It was that guy that knew my name, he also told me to leave Yoichi."

"Oh, what was the guy's name." she asked worried as she was drinking her coffee.

"I don't know?" I said as I was drinking my juice.

"Do you remember his face, or what he look like?" she asked.

"No, because I was focusing on Yoichi , but I slapped him because he was grabbing my arm." I said as I was eating my French toast.

"Oh, are you walking to school?" She requested.

"No, I never walk to school, Yoichi always picks me up." I said as I was done with my breakfast.

"Oh yeah I forgot, silly me." Said my mom, acting kind of weird.

"BEEP BEEP." my phone beeped.

"Oh is a text message from Yoichi his outside to pick me up, bye mom." I said as I grabbed my purple backpack and walked outside.

"Hi Yoichi." I said as I opened the car door.

"Hey, Babe." he said.

"Hi Z." three girls said from the back seats. I turned around, it was Hana, Mika and Naomi.

"Hi girls." I said.

"Love the outfit." Mika said.

"I like your hairstyle." Hana added.

"Thanks, Mika I like your shoes, Hana I like your purse, Naomi I like your necklace and Yoichi you look handsome like always." I comment them.

"Thanks." all of the girls said.

"Well, babe you look beautiful every time." he said as he smiles. "Where here." he parked his car.

"Finally, I have to check my hair." Hana said as she open the car door.

"I have to check my make-up." Mika added.

"I have check if I look great." Naomi said as all of them went to the girls bathroom.

"Z are you coming?" Mika asked.

"I'll catch up with you girls later, I'm going to be with Yoichi okay." I said as I was holding Yoichi's hand.

"Okay." Mika said as she left. Yoichi started to tickle me, I started to giggle…..

Takuya's POV:

I was playing the last soccer game with the guys outside.

"GOOOALLL!" I yelled. "My team won Kouji ha ha."

"Yeah, Yeah you just got lucky. Because Davis was sleeping and you just shoot." Kouji said.

"WE want a rematch." Davis said.

"YEAH!" Kouji team said.

"Guys you snooze you lose." Kouchi said.

"Nice one." I said as I have five Kouchi.

"Oh yeah you cheat checkers." Davis said. All of us just stare at him and started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing at freckle faces." Davis said. We started to laugh even more.

"You have the lamest pay back words snorey." I said still laughing. As we all went inside the school.

"Shut up already I get it." Davis complained. All the guys stopped walking and started to stare at something.

"Guys why did you stop?" I asked. They didn't say anything so I turned around, to find out what they were staring at. I saw Yoichi tickling Zoe, I started to get mad. I didn't like Yoichi touching my girlfriend. I was about to walk over there, but the guys stopped me.

"Easy Takuya, you're going to cause more problems." Kouji said.

"Don't forget she doesn't remember you." T.K added.

"If you go over there, she is going to hate you even more." Kouchi said.

"She might hit you, even worst he might hit you, or even more worst both will hit you." JP said.

"The smart thing right now is to ignore it or just walk away." Ken suggested.

"Why are you guys hate'in on Takuya, if Takuya want's to sucker punch that tool. Let him be." Davis said.

"Davis." Kouji said.

"What?" Davis asked.

"You're a weirdo you know that." Kouji said.

"No I didn't know that but thanks for telling me, or I would never know." Davis said. All of us started to laugh again. All of the guys were right except Davis. I look back at stupid Yoichi and Zoe they were kissing. I was boiling mad, but I just ignore it and went to my 7th period class.

Math was my 7th period class. Ms. Masami was the math teacher.

"Me! Me ! Pick me! I know the answer!" Davis said holding up his hand.

"Anybody, anybody else anybody come on." Masami said. " Fine Mr. Dasiuke what's your answer."

"One monkey + another monkey+ a bunny= moknny." Davis said. Everybody started to laugh.

"No it equals 15 ¼ monkeys and bunnies." Masami correct him.

"So is 15 ¼ moknny's?" Davis asking.

"No Davis its 15 monkeys and one bunny eat ¼ so the fraction is 15 ¼." Masami explained.

"Which it = to moknny." Davis said.

"Yes Dasiuke you are right." Masami lied so Davis can stop talking.

" _ **Rrrrrrrringg!"**_ the school bell ringed everybody left. But Davis stayed and argue with the teacher about if moknny are real.

I saw Izumi alone, this is my chance to make her remember me .I walked towards her.

"Zoe can I talk you." I asked.

"Sorry but I am waiting for my boyfriend, so I cant move and how do you know my name.' she said.

"I'll just take a minute please can I talk you, zoe." I asked again.

"No!" she said.

"Fine, then I will have to force you to come with me." I said as I grabbed her waist and carried her with me.

"HEY LET GO OF ME!" she yelled. I lock us in the cleaning supplies closet and put her down.

"You are so rude you know that, I'm leaving okay." she said as she turn the knob. "Hey why won't it open?" she turned around and asked.

"I don't know let me check." I said as I turn on the knob. "Oh no were locked in here."

"WHAT!" she shouted. She pushed me out the way. "HELP! SOMEONE THEIR HELLO." I had the key the whole time.

"No one is going to hear you they went home." I said.

"WHAT! Yoichi can't leave me here." she replied slamming her hand on the door.

"Yep, now are you going to hear me out." I said smiling at her.

"What! No okay, you're the one that trapped me in here. Why do I want to talk to you." she said.

"Well you won't be trapped anymore because I have the key to unlock the door and you'll be free as a butterfly." I said holing up the key.

"Great unlock it." she said as she smiles.

"Nope." I said.

"Nope? Why not?" she asked.

"Not until you hear me out." I said.

"What!" she said as she was mad. " NO OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

"N-o-p-e!" I spelled it out for her.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she went towards me and started to hit me. "Give me the key now!"

" aaah N-O!" I said.

"Give me t-." I cut her off.

"Give you a kiss okay." I said as I kissed her. She stopped fighting and started to kiss back…...

~END OF CHAPTER~


	5. Ch4: Try to remember

**Try to remember**

Zoe's POV:

I slapped the guy who kissed me. "How dare you kiss me jerk, I have a boyfriend." I said as I was mad.

"Hey you can't just slap people like that, it hurts. First of all you were kissing me back so it's not all my fault." he said as he was rubbing his cheek.

"Oh so it's my fault, NO okay." I said angry.

"Come on didn't you like it?" he said as he smiles.

"NO!" I yelled and also blushed.

"Okay, so are you going to hear me out?" he asked.

"N-O." I spelled it out.

"Come on if you hear me out, I'll give you the key and get back to Yoichi. Do we have a deal?" he said as he still smiling.

"Fine." I said as I sit down.

"Okay, do you remember why you were at the hospital." he asked.

"Well yeah my mom told me that I got hit by a soccer ball and fainted, that's why my head hurt. Why do you ask?" I said.

"That's it." he started to laugh.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked mad.

"Nothing okay, anyways Yoichi is not your boyfriend I am, your friends are not Hana, Mika, or Naomi there are Kari and Yolei and my friends okay." he said.

"Are you serious? Your kidding right." I said as I was laughing.

"I am serious, Yoichi is your ex you dumped him because he was cheating on you with Naomi. That's why you stop being friends with them. And you started to be friends with Kari and Yolei and you met me." he explain.

"STOP LYING!" I shouted I know he is lying. "YOICHI WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND."

"I'm not lying to you, you were at the hospital because you and me were in a car crash on your birthday and you had some head trauma and you can't remember me or your real friends." he said. I couldn't believe what he was telling me, I started to cry.

"I was going to take you to a romantic restaurant for your birthday, but really I said that just too distract you while are friends were planning a birthday surprise at your house, but we crashed." he kept explaining. I couldn't take it. "Try to remember Zoe."

"OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE, I need to get out." I said still crying.

"Zoe please don't cry and I will, but you need to hear me." he said as he held my hand. Someone opened the door it was the genitor. I rushed out I could listen anymore , it was too painful.

"Zoe!" he yelled but I ignore him. I went outside and saw Yoichi and the girls talking and waiting. I walked towards them.

"Z is talking long." Mika whined.

"Yeah were is she?" Hana asked.

"Idk." Naomi answered.

"She is probably at the bathroom or talking to the teacher." Yoichi said.

"Ok there she is." Mika squealed.

"Babe finally where were you?" Yoichi asked.

"YOU JERK!"I yelled at him as I slapped him.

"ZOE!" the girls yelled.

"Babe what's your problem?" Yoichi said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Is it true you are my ex and you cheated on me with Naomi, IS IT!" I said as I was mad and crying.

"NO who told you that." Yoichi said but I know he was lying.

"You're lying, you blink a lot when you're lying. You're a JERK! I HATE YOU AND YOU GIRLS TOO!" I said as I slapped Yoichi again and left running.

"ZOE WAIT!" Yoichi chased after me. He ran faster than me, he grabbed my arm. "Zoe the reason I lied to you is because I missed you, I made the biggest mistake for losing you I should never cheat on you, I just wanted to make things right."

"So you just think that I would never know and just keep lying to me." I said still crying.

"No I just love you with all my heart, losing you is like breaking my heart." Yoichi said as he put my hair to the side. " You can be mad at me all you want be please to break up with me and I promise I would never cheat on you and not lie to you."

"Ok." I said as I was crying.

Takuya's POV:

I look everywhere for Zoe, I went outside and saw Yoichi kissing her. I bet Yoichi lied to her and she believe him. I was so boiling mad, I went towards them.

"YOICHI!" I yelled. Both stop kissing and looked towards me. " Whatever Yoichi told you he is a liar."

"Look Kanbara I am not a liar." Yoichi said.

"Look Yogi yes you are." I said back.

"Hey whatever your name is Yoichi told me he did cheated me and we works things out and look I believe you about the car crash but I think we should be friends and forget about us together ok." Izumi said.

"What! Why are you saying that?" I asked.

"Look Kanbara move on." Izumi said.

"Okay yogi leave us alone." I said.

"It's Yoichi and I'm not leaving okay Kanbara." He said.

"It's okay Yoichi you can leave us alone for a sec." she said.

"Okay only for a sec." he said as he kisses her.

"Alright excuse me." I said as I grabbed Zoe's hand and took her away from yogi.

"What do you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Okay just give me a chance to bring your memory back. If you don't remember then I will leave you and yogi alone." I said.

"What are you serious no." she said laughing.

"Look just give me a chance today the whole day." I begged her. "Without you and yogi kissing okay." I said.

"Jealous much fine." she said smiling.

"Perfect come on." I said as I drag her.

"Hey were are you taking my girlfriend Kanbara." he said.

"Yoichi don't worry okay I am going to give Kanbara a chance to bring back my memory." she said.

"What then you're going to go back with Kanbara." he said worried.

"Look yogi its Takuya and maybe she will but don't count on it." I said still holding Izumi's hand.

"So let's go Zoe."

"Wait!" Yogi yelled.

"Okay Kanbara where are we?" she asked.

"Look when we were dating you don't call me Kanbara you call me Takuya and we are in our hanging out spot." I explain.

"Hanging out spot is a basement." she asked.

"Yep it's my basement, this is where the gang and us hang out and talk." I said.

"Just talk?" she said.

"No not just talk do fun things like play games, listen to music, watch T.V, sleep over and more okay." I said as I sat on the couch.

"Wow is sounds boring." she whined.

"Do you at least remember?" I asked.

"Well NO." she said." Okay let's go somewhere else."

"Hi were here." the gang said.

"Zoe you're here." Kouji asked.

"We missed you." Kari said.

"Were glad you're here." Yolei said

"Did you miss us." Kouchi said.

"Did you got pretty then before." Davis comment.

"We are happy you're here." Ken said

"You were gone for a long time." T.K said." You are always welcome here."

"Do you remember them?" I ask.

Zoe's POV:

It was too much lot of people talking. I think I wanted to faint.

"Zoe do you remember them?" Takuya asked.

"Zoe are you okay." All of them said.

"I ...…." I fell on the ground.

"ZOE!"…...

~END OF CHAPTER~


	6. Ch5: I feel nothing

A/N hi there this chapter is short but i hope you like it ENJOY

I feel nothing

Zoe's POV:

"Zoe are you okay know?" Takuya asked.

"What happen?" I asked.

"You fainted." Short brown hair girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm Kari." she said as she held up a hand.

"Hi Kari." I shake her hand. "OMG is it night alright, I have to go home."

"Relax Zoe, I called your mom and she said that you can sleep over." Takuya said. "Plus we don't have school tomorrow."

"SLEEP OVER! Are you crazy I barely know you and I'm sleeping over!" I was freaking out.

"Zoe all us are going to sleep over, to hang out tomorrow or today." Kari suggested.

"Look Kanbara the whole day is over, I am not sleeping over, I don't know you or them." I said as stand up.

"You can't leave now, we just got here. Stay Zoe." Purple hair girl begged.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Yolei, so will you stay?" she asked again.

"Yeah Zoe stay!" everybody begged.

"You can leave Zoe but you have a chance to remember everybody. Make your chose but I don't want to see you leave again." Takuya said as he left the room.

"So you'll stay?" Kari said as she smiles.

"Sure why not." I said.

"HORRAY!" Yolei and Kari hugged me.

"Well leave you to girls talk, were going with Takuya." the guy said as they left the room. Except one boy.

"Hi Zoe I am Davis." he said as he smiles.

"Hi Davis." I said.

"You know you look prettier." he was flirting.

"Davis are you flirting with Zoe?" Kari said.

"No, no you look pretty too Kari, what I'm coming. Their calling me bye." he said as he left, no one was calling him.

"Zoe how have you been?" Yolei asked.

"Great!" I said as I smile.

"This is great we are bonding again." Kari said as she smiled.

Takuya's POV:

"Takuya my buddy." Davis said. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing knuckle head." Kouji said.

"Takuya you can't just give up on Zoe." Kouchi said.

"I'm trying to make her remember but she is making it hard and with her and Yogi dating it's going to be harder to talk to her." I said.

"Who's Yogi?" Davis asked.

"Yoichi." Ken said as he smacked him on the head.

"You didn't think it was going to be easy." T.K said.

"I know but I thought If she dumps Yogi and his friends I could help her more." I said.

"Dude even if she dumps them she is still going to be the same." Kouji said.

"I know but it hurt when she always leaves just like that." I said.

"Well I think you should make her fall in love with you again." Davis suggested, all of us looked at Davis in complete shock. "I know I'm dumb."

"No Davis for once in your life you're a genius." I said.

"Yeah that was a good idea but Takuya Zoe is dating Yogi remember." Kouchi said.

"Yeah but is she falls in love with me she can leave Yogi and everything will go back to normal." I said.

"I'm going to the basement to talk to Zoe okay."

"Okay dude." T.K said.

"Zoe, Kari and Yolei where's Zoe." I asked.

"She is outside with Yoichi." Kari said

"What!" I said as went outside.

"Babe why are you at Kanbara's house?" Yogi said.

"Well I'm giving him a chance to bring back my memory, please don't get mad." she said.

"Zoe!" I yelled she turned around.

"What Kanbara I am just talking to my boyfriend." she said. I just grabbed her hand and kissed her in front of yogi. I broke the kiss, I saw yogi mad.

"Zoe!" yogi yelled.

"Why did you kiss me jerk!" she yelled.

"Kanbara you're going to pay for kissing my girlfriend." he said as he was about to punch me.

"Hit me but Zoe tell me did you feel anything, if you don't you can leave with Yogi." I said.

"Well Zoe tell him." Yogi said.

"Takuya I felt…" she couldn't finish.

"She feels nothing for you Kanbara." yogi said.

"Did I ask you no, so did you or not Zoe." I said.

"Takuya I felt nothing and I am leaving with Yoichi." she said. "You should move on."

"Come on Zoe." yogi said as he grabbed Zoe's hand.

"Leave me alone Kanbara." she said

I stood there, until yogi car left. She felt nothing…...

~END OF CHAPTER~


	7. Ch6: Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Takuya's POV:

I woke up, 10:30 am. The gang woke up and we all ate breakfast, Kari was making pancakes, pink lemonade, sausages, and scrambled eggs.

" Wow Kari this pancakes are delicious." T.K said while he was eating them.

" This pink lemonade taste awesome." Davis as he held up his cup.

" Why because you like pink." Kouji teased.

" Yeah I think pink is my new favorite color." Davis said. Everybody started to laugh.

" This breakfast is amazing, Kari how did you learn how to cook this delicious foods?" Yolei asked.

" My mom, she want to be a famous cooker." She said.

" Izumi didn't felt nothing why?" I thought to myself.

" Takuya earth Kanbara?" Kouji said.

" Try this." Davis smack me on my head.

" OUCH what?" I asked confused.

" The door is ringing." Kouchi said.

" Then go answer it." I said.

" Well nobody wants to." Ken said.

" Fine I will." I said as I walked towards the door. I opened it, it was a beautiful girl. She has long orange hair, green eyes, hot pink strapless shirt, a mini light pink shirt and she was wearing hot pink heels.

" Hi I'm Nana, I just moved next door and my mom made brownies and we had extra so you want them." she smiled.

" Hi…Nana I'm Takuya, sure thanks." I said still amazed how she looks, even her voice sounds like a angel.

" Takuya who's at…. WOW! Who are you?" Kouji asked as all the guys came.

" Hi everybody, I'm Nana." she said as she smiles.

" WOW your pretty." Davis shouted.

" Oh thanks your sweet, well bye." she said as she was going to leave.

" Wait you don't have to leave you can come in and have breakfast with us." I suggested.

" Oh thanks." she said as she came in. all of us were shoving each other as we follow Nana.

" Hi I'm Nana." she said to the girls. We all fell on the floor.

" Hi Nana I'm Kari and this is Yolei." she said. " Nana are you a cousin of Takuya."

" No, I'm the new neighbor." she said. " Guys are you okay."

" Yep!" we all said.

" Hi I'm T.K." he said.

" I'm Davis." he said. As he pushes T,K out the way

" I'm Ken." he said and did the same.

" I'm Kouji." he said. The guys were pushing each other out the way.

" And I'm Kouchi." he said.

" Hi." she said as she smiles. I just went outside thinking about Izumi.

 _ **~Flash back~**_

" _**Did I ask you no, so did you or not Izumi." I said.**_

" _ **Takuya I felt nothing and I am leaving with Yoichi." she said. " you should move on."**_

" _**Come on Zoe." yogi said as he grabbed Izumi's hand.**_

" _**Leave me alone Kanbara." she said.**_

 _ **~End of flash back~**_

How can she not felt anything, when I trapped her in the cleaning supplies closet she was kissing me back and we had a spark.

" Hey Takuya right why are you out here?" Nana asked.

" I was taking some air, why are you out here are you leaving?" I asked.

" No, well I was looking for you and trying to keep away from the sweet boys in there." Nana smiled.

" Why were you looking for me?" I asked.

" Because you weren't inside and I was worried." she said as she blushed.

Zoe's POV:

I feel horrible how can I hurt Takuya like that. I wasn't lying I didn't felt anything. I got dressed in a green shirt, white mini short, green snickers, and my hair was done in a loosely ponytail. I walked to Takuya's house to apologize to the gang and Takuya.

I was almost their when I got closer I saw Takuya and a girl. Who is that girl? Why is she hugging Takuya? Why she is giggling? I finally got their, Takuya didn't see me but the girl did. I hate her, even if I just met her I hate her. She is not even pretty. I went inside.

" Hi guys." I said.

"Nana?" they turned around frowned. Who's Nana that's a horrible name Nana.

" Nana, I'm Zoe." I said.

" Zoe your back Hooray." Yolei said.

" Who's Nana?" I asked angry.

" Nana is angel." Davis said.

" She is beautiful." T.K said.

" She is hot." Kouji said.

" She is nice." Kouchi said.

" She is pretty." Ken said. All of the guys were daydreaming about NANA!

I look over Kari and Yolei they look mad, I follow their direction Kari look mad at T.K and Davis and Yolei look mad at Ken.

" Your girls like Nana?" I said. I hate saying her name NANA!

" No!" both said. I turn around and saw Takuya and Natty.

" Zoe?" Takuya asked surprised.

" What your not calling me Izumi anymore?" I asked.

" No." he said.

" Hi I'm Nana." she said.

" I'm Natty I'm Zoe." I said hateful smile.

" Hi Zoe is Nana not Natty." she corrected.

" Whatever, I just came to apologize for leaving and about yesterday okay bye." I said as I bumped my shoulder to Natty.

" Ouch!" she yelled.

" Wait Zoe you don't have to go yet." Takuya said.

" Okay." I said because I don't want Natty with Takuya.

" Takuya can you get me a glass of water please." Natty said.

" Yeah me too please." I asked too.

" Sure." he left. Is the perfect time to get to know my enemy.

Watch out NANA! I am coming…...

~END OF CHAPTER~


	8. Ch7: Expelled

**Expelled**

Zoe's POV:

" Yesterday was horrible Natty talking about herself all day." I thought to myself. " I am just glad she is not in this school." I was in science class.

" Ms. Orimoto are you sleeping in my class." Mr. Toshio said as he walked toward my desk.

" No sir." I said.

" Okay." he said as he was back to learning.

" Hi is this class Science class, I'm Nana." she smiled. No it cant be.

" Yes is the science class, you must be the new student." he said.

" Yeah." she said still smiling.

" You can sit next you Zoe." he said.

" No!" I yelled, everybody looked at me. " I mean this sit is taken."

" Yoichi is going to sit here." I said.

" Zoe Yoichi is sitting next to Yolei." he said.

" No not Yoichi silly me Takuya is going to sit here." I said.

" Takuya is not here yet." he said.

" I know but I save him a sit." I said.

" Okay then Zoe, Nana sit next to Davis." he said.

" Okay." she said as she roll her eyes at me.

" SOOOOOOOOOOOORRY! I am late I had to stay in gym class." Takuya said as he walks in.

" Takuya you have detention with me after school, go sit down." Mr. Toshio said.

" Fine." Takuya said. " Nana?"

" Takuya sit, your are interrupting my class." he said.

" But someone is in my sit." Takuya said.

" AH…. Takuya I saved you a sit." I said.

" Really?" he asked confused as he sat next to me. I saw him staring at Natty.

" Pick a partner for this assignment." Mr. Toshio said. Nana was about to walk towards Takuya.

" Hey Takuya want to be my partner?" I asked quickly.

" Me sure." he said surprise.

" Hey Takuya you want to be my partner." Natty asked.

" Sorry Nana I.." I didn't let him finish.

" Sorry Natty but Takuya is my partner." I said as I grabbed Takuya's arm.

" Is Nana, and I cant find different partner, bye Takuya." Natty said as she asked someone else.

" Zoe why are you acting weird?" Takuya asked.

" I'm not acting weird okay Kanbara." I said as I smiled.

" Is it that you are jealous of Nana when she is around me." he said smiling at me.

" Me jealous no you can do whatever you want." I said blushing.

" Babe want to be my partner?" Yoichi asked.

" Sorry Yogi I'm her partner." Takuya said.

" What your with Kanbara and not me." Yoichi said jealous.

" Hey I don't know you but I am Nana and I don't have a partner, want to be my partner?" she asked.

" No!" I said, both look at me.

" Look Zoe you can be partners with Yoichi and I can be with Takuya." she said as she smiles.

" Yeah great come on Zoe." Yoichi said as he grabs my hand.

" Great were partners Takuya, you don't mine right." she said.

" No is great." he said.

" Awesome." she said as she hugs him.

" _ **RRrrrrring!"**_ It was lunch time. I saw Nana and Takuya holding hands and walked to lunch.

" Kari come over here." I said.

" Hi Zoe what's up." she asked.

" Guys come over here." I asked.

" What's up." they asked.

" I need you guys to do me a favor and sense you're my friends you will do?" I asked.

" Sure." they said.

" Okay I need you guys to keep away Nana and Takuya away from each other." I said.

" YES SIR." Davis said. " I mean YES Zoe." everybody was at lunch eating, at the table. I was following the gang.

" Babe, what are you doing we sit over here." Yoichi took me away.

Know I cant hear…...

Takuya's POV:

" Your funny." Nana giggle.

" Hey you two what are you talking about?" Kouchi asked.

" Hey you two make some room I want to sit in between you guys." Kouji said.

" Takuya what 7th period class do you have next?" Nana asked.

" Math and you?" I asked back.

" Me too." she said as she smiles.

" Hey want to sit together?" I asked.

" Sure." she said. I saw Zoe looking at me and Nana. She is jealous.

" Knock Knock?" Davis asked.

" Who's there?" I asked.

" Orange." Davis said.

" Orange who?"

" Orange." he said.

" Orange who?" I asked again.

" Orange." he said again.

" Davis I said orange who." I asked annoyed.

" Banana, are you glad I didn't say orange." he said.

" Yes." I said. The guys were flirting with Nana. I didn't care about Nana, I was looking at Zoe she is still staring. I blow her a kiss, she got mad and turn around. That was funny. We finish eating and went to 7th period class.

I was walking with Nana at Math, But Davis have to walk between us.

" Hey buddies you don't mine me walking with you guys." Davis as he put his arm around Nana and me. We went inside the classroom.

" Davis what are you doing?" I asked as he was sitting down next to me.

" Sitting next to you, you asked me at lunch." Davis said.

" No I asked Nana." I said as she was stand in front of us. Davis said noting just sitting their.

" Nana sit with me." Kari said as she grabbed her and sit down.

" Davis why are you acting weird, at lunch why did Kouchi interrupted Nana and me, Kouji sitting between Nana and me and now you sitting next to me what is going on here?" I asked confused.

" Oh I always act weird and I just wanted to sit next to you ,were buddies." Davis said looking nervous.

" Hi class." Ms Masami said. " Okay lets begin, I am going to pick your partners. So can practice your multiples."

" OKAY ." she said. " Davis and JP, Kari and Kouchi, Mika and Nana, Naomi and T.K and Takuya and Yoichi and….." she was said the partner. What I'm partners with Yogi.

" I don't want to be partners with Kanbara." Yogi said

" Ms. Masami I cant be partners with Yogi either we hate each other." I said.

" Is Yoichi Kanbara!" he yelled at me.

" I don't care what your name is yogi!" I yelled back.

" Your just jealous of me and Zoe that's why you call me Yogi!" he yelled as he stand up

From his sit and walked in the middle

" I don't care about you or Zoe!" I yelled as I stand on my sit too and walked in the middle.

" Good because she would never go back with you because you're a loser!" he yelled.

" Shut up!" I yelled I got angry. " You are just a cry baby, your afraid that she will go back with me and you'll back to the trash can were you belong." everybody was staring at us. He punched me and I got angry that I tackle him. Everybody moved quickly.

" TAKUYA AND YOICHI STOP AT ONCE!" the teacher shouted. And different class were at the door watching. He tripped me. And punched me I was coking him so was he.

" STOP YOU TWO." the girl teacher said. And the boy teacher were trying to get us apart. The gym teacher and science teacher was hold Yoichi down and Algebra teacher and Spanish teacher were holding me down. Yoichi and I were kicking each other. I escape from the teacher and so did Yoichi we were hitting each other. Zoe came and pulled us apart.

" STOP NOW!" she yelled as she looked sad. The principal came Mr. Hiroaki.

" HE STARTED." Yoichi said.

" NO HE STARTED." I said.

" YOU TWO ARE EXPELLED FOR 1 WEEK!" he yelled…...

~END OF CHAPTER~


	9. Ch8: Move On

**Move on**

Takuya's POV:

I hate Yogi I got kick out of school for 1 week and I made Zoe cry. My parents were yelling at me. I text Zoe 50 times but she does text back. I miss Zoe but when I get close to her Yogi interrupt us and Zoe leaves again and again. Maybe I should move on, Zoe felt nothing for me, and told me to leave her alone and she told me move on. I should move on even if it hurt me losing Zoe.

" Ding Dong!" the door bell ringed, I walked towards the door and open it.

" Hi Takuya." Nana said as she smiles.

"Nana? What are you doing here?" I asked.

" I'm your neighbor remember and I was worried so I brought you cookies." she said as she handed me cookies.

" Thanks." I said.

" Can I come in?" she asked.

" I don't know?" I said trying to be mean but I didn't want her to come in.

" Please I just want to hang with you so you don't have to be alone and sad." Nana said begging, she even made the puppy eyes.

" Okay come in." I said.

" Thanks." she came in. " So what were you doing?"

" Nothing just thinking." I said.

" What were you thinking about?" she asked as she sat on the couch.

" School yep." I lied.

" Oh well school is boring without you." she grabbed my hand and made me sit down nest to her, very close.

" So….Nana do you have a boyfriend yet?" I asked nervous because she got closer to me.

" No not yet." she whispered in my ear.

" Oh…do …you have any best friend?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't kiss me.

" Yeah, do you have any girlfriend?" she said as she plays with my hair.

" No….." I said.

" Good." she said as she kissed me. Oh no! she is kissing me, this is wrong I love Zoe but wait maybe is a good thing I am moving on with Nana. So I was kissing her back, I are moving on is a good thing right?…...

Zoe's POV:

I cant believe Takuya and Yoichi were fighting because of me. I want to apologize Takuya he got kick out of school and he was worried about me, he text me 50 times and I didn't answer because Yoichi was with me. I should go over his house and talk. I think I have a soft spot for Takuya. I was wearing mini blue jean shorts , Purple shirt, sliver flats and my hair was done straight with a purple headband.

" Hey want to go to the movies with me and Hana, Mika and Naomi?" Yoichi asked.

" Sure that would be great!" I said

"Great lets go." he said.

" Yoichi wait here I have to go to the bathroom." I lied.

" Sure, I'll wait for you." he said.

I rushed to the bathroom and opened the bathroom window and climb out. I jumped and start running to Takuya's house before Yoichi find out I am not in the bathroom.

I was almost there, I got closer and closer.

I was there, I was knocking on the door no one answer. Great Takuya isn't here. I was about to leave when the door cricked open, no one open it. Maybe he didn't shut the door good, I should go in. No that breaking in. yeah I should I went inside. I didn't see anyone, I looked in the living room I saw Takuya and Natty kissing. That hurt me he is kissing another girl.

" TAKUYA!" I yelled as I started to cry. They stopped kissing, I ran out.

" WAIT ZOE!" he chased after me, he ran fast than me. I hate when boys are faster than me. He grabbed my arm. " Zoe don't cry."

" LEAVE ME ALONE." I yelled still crying.

" No I don't understand you, you told me to move on." he said. I didn't answer.

" Do you still like me?" he asked.

"No!" I yelled.

" Then why are you crying?" he asked.

" I'm not crying for you." I said. " You know I love Yoichi okay!"

" Great I like Nana." he said mad.

" You know I hate you!" I said holding my tears.

" You hate me? Fine I hate you too." he said that hurt me.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU!" I shouted at him.

" Fine I will have a happy life with Yogi, but remember you hurt me so don't tell me is my fault!" he yelled. " I was fighting for you and you old me to move on but no all you can do is cry you are pathetic Zoe!"

" JERK!" I yelled.

" Bye Zoe!" he left. I started to cry, how can he say that. I hate Takuya! I don't care if he move on right?…...I ran back home crying I never want to see Takuya!

I HATE TAKUYA KANBARA!

~END OF CHAPTER~


End file.
